Ladrona De Tu Corazón
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: París Hace años existió una ladrona muy famosa llamada Phantom Lady o la dama fantasma. Ella robaba artículos variados, joyas, piezas de arte y todo aquello que valiera una gran suma de dinero.Mientras tanto en Japón un accidente ocurría. Un auto atropellaba una chica Una niña era salvada Una familia cambiada por una tragedia Y sobre todo la niña que fue salvada se culpaba(CV)
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes de sakura CC no me pertenecen ni los de Magic katio y Detective conan.**

 **pero la historia sí.**

 **espero que les guste ...**

 **Consover de SCC y MC y DC/MC**

-diálogos-

 _pensamientos_

 _(entre pensamientos)_

* * *

 **capitulo I**

 **Mi Nombre es...**

* * *

París

Hace años existió una ladrona muy famosa llamada Phantom Lady o la dama fantasma. Ella robaba artículos variados, joyas, piezas de arte y todo aquello que valiera una gran suma de dinero.

Su meto de robo era único, pues ella mandaba ' _una aviso previó_ ' diciendo cuando, donde y a qué hora iba a robar su ' _trofeo'_. Al principio creyeron que era una broma, ¡pues que ladrón en su sano juicio daba aviso de lo que iba a robar!; más cuando robaron aquella pieza de arte en el tiempo y día dicho la tomaron más en serio pronto la ' _dama fantasma'_ se convirtió en uno de los ladrones más buscados por la interpol, el FBI y algunos países más incluidos Japón, China, París y Canadá; Después de un tiempo ella se retiró y todo paso en calma. Pero un día alguien había mandado un aviso previo a su nombre y aunque sabía que era una trampa su orgullo de ladrona le motivo a ir...

Fue ahí cuando conoció a kaito un hombre 28 a 30 años que le ayudo a escapar de aquella trampa.

Después de eso " _la dama fantasma_ " esta ver si se retiró y aquel ladrón tomo su lugar convirtiéndose en Kaito KID o el ladrón misterioso.

Japón

Mientras tanto en Japón un accidente ocurría.

Un auto atropellaba una chica

Una niña era salvada

Una familia cambiada por una tragedia

Y sobre todo la niña que fue salvada se culpaba de un accidente del cual no tuvo la culpa.

* * *

Sakura

 _Es lunes por la mañana, es el nuevo día para el inicio de clases. Me levanto antes pues tengo cosas que hacer. Amarro mi cabello en una coleta alta y la trenzo, Dejo un poco de flequillo, me pongo el uniforme de mi escuela que consiste en un saco color azul marino y un pantalón del mismo color, una camisa blanca. Todo lo tengo bien acomodado me pongo unos lentes que cubren la mayor parte de mi rostro y salgo de mi habitación y veo a "mi madre está" en la cocina._

-Bueno días madre- _digo con una leve inclinación_

\- buenos días, recuerda llegar temprano hay visitas _.- dice mi madre sin voltear a verme, ella es una modelo profesional pero ahora se dedica a una revista que dirige junto con una de sus amigas. Mi aspecto no le agrada mucho pero no me dice nada, púes ella no me a cuidade desde que tengo 8 años._

\- si llegare temprano, ahora me retiro- _hago una leve inclinación y me voy._

 _Mi madre no ha sido muy afectuosa con migo desde que tengo 8 o más bien desde toda mi vida. Ella no es de las personas con las que puedo contar, y prácticamente mi crianza la ha dejado a cargo de ellos._

 _Abro la puerta de la entrada y mientras me quito los zapatos y me pongo unas sandalias oigo aun mujer regañando a un niño_

 _-_ ya llegue- _grito y me quito los lentes y pongo en uno de mis bolsillos. Y camino a la cocina._

\- bienvenida sakura-onnesan- _dice el niño de apenas 7 años de edad que corre y se abraza a mis pies.-_ ¡viniste!

\- ¿kaito que pasa?- _digo mientras él se aferra a mis pies.-_ además te prometí llevarte a tu primer día de escuela ¿o no?

-sí, es verdad-

\- buenos días cariño- _dice la señora de la casa y la miro mientras me agacho y el niño me abraza y yo lo cargo. -_ lo que pasa es que aquí no se quiere comer su pescado.

\- mamá, sabes bien que kaito no aguanta ver los peces. - _le miro divertida y siento al pequeño en mis piernas y el me abraza como si fuera su peluche_ \- verdad kaito- _pregunto y el asiente mientras quito el pez de nuestra vista._

\- a mi hijo no le gusta el pez y a mi hija no le gusta el pulpo. Mira como he criado a mis hijos que tienen fobia a eso _.- dice ironía mientras nos tiende el desayuno listo que consiste en huevos y tostadas._

\- tú tienes la culpa nos mal acostumbraste.- _después de dar las gracias y comer nos levantamos de la mesa y nos vamos a nuestras escuelas no sin antes pasar por la pequeña vecina llamada Aoko. Y los encamino a su primaría y yo me voy a mi preparatoria que esta alado de la primaria. Y antes de entrar me pongo los lentes y saludo a unas cuantas personas._

 _Estoy observando a la ventana, y no puedo evitar pensar en la casa Kinomoto pues en esta noche hay invitados, pero Toya no me a llamado y Yukito tampoco, mi padre está de viaje y llega en tres días y si ese es el caso porque preparar dos habitaciones. La mía por lo general está cerrada y la de..._

 _Mis pensamientos se interrumpen pes la nueva profesora entro y con ella dos nuevos alumnos._

\- bueno días alumnos yo soy su nueva profesora mi nombre es Kaho Mitsuki y espero que nos llevemos bien, además hoy les presentare a dos nuevos integrantes de su salón. Ahora preséntense.- _dice la nueva profesora. Es muy linda debo admitir tiene cabello rojo y sus ojos son café claro. Realmente linda._

\- mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa- _dice el primero este tiene cabellos negros con toques azules. Y sus ojos son azul oscuro y estos se esconden tras unos lentes. Realmente tenía una aurora realmente intrigante._

-mi nombre es shaoran Li - _dice el choco de cabellos castaños chocolate y ojos ámbar._

-según con la documentación Li Shaoran, Hiragizawa Eriol y Li Meiling son primos los tres.- _y en mi mente solo pude evitar pensar otros **dos pesados**. Meiling Li era una de las chicas que se unían al grupo de Tomoyo y siempre que estaba con ellas me parecía algo pesada pero no podía decir nada porque no hablaba muy bien con todas ellas. Los chicos se sentaron; el de cabello castaño atrás de mí y el de cabellos negros con toques azules se sentó de atrás de Tomoyo._

 _Las clases fueron con normalidad, pero esta vez yo me perdí por los pasillos antes de que Tomoyo me atrapara y me obligara a asistir a sus 'picnics' en el pasto, esta vez fui al único lugar donde me sentía cómoda y donde casi nadie podía acceder, y esa era la azotea de la escuela._

 _Yo Sakura kuroba tenía un tormentoso pasado que me carcomía las entrañas y exigía ser liberado, pero no lo sería liberado nunca._

 _Al regresar a las clases ya todos estaban en sus lugares y sentía la penetrante mirada de aquel chico en mi nuca y ¡dios, Odio que me miren como si trataran de matarme!_

 _Al salir de clases me fui a la casa kinomoto y después de saludar a Nadeshiko me encerré en mi habitación prepare mi muda de ropa. Y salí de mi habitación._

-sakura, ben a saludar- _dijo mi madre y yo me dirigí al comedor de seguro que era algún amigo de ella. Pero nada me preparo para ver ahí a mis nuevos compañeros de clase._

\- sakura ellos. Son Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiragizawa.- _dijo señalándolos_.

\- mucho gusto. Pero ya los conocía ellos son los nuevo alumnos de mi salón.

\- en serio baya que coincidencia- _dice mi madre._

\- si debe ser eso _\- concuerdo con ella pero los miro. Al principio al verlos aquí entre en shock pero siendo una maga no debo permitir que mis emociones me dominen así que antes que alguien lo notara seguí normal._

\- sakura. Ellos se quedaran y rentaran el cuarto de visitas y el de toya. - _dice mi madre y yo solo asiento._

\- madre lo ciento pero voy tarde solo e venido por unas cosas.

\- es cierto. Bueno cuídate.- _dice lo más falsamente posible, como si de verdad le importara._

\- gracias. Y nos vemos en clase. - _les hago una leve reverencia y salgo de ahí llevándome mi maleta y caminando a mi casa._

* * *

Shaoran.

Yo tenía una vida perfecta e inigualable. Claro no tenía muchas amistades de echo mi único amigo en si era Eriol. Lo tenía todo en Hong Kong unos padres( aunque no demostraban mucho afecto) 4 hermanas ( algo insoportables) un buen amigo/primo y sobre todo una linda novia rubia de ojos azules.

 _Pero un día mientras llegaba de la escuela mi madre hablaba por teléfono ¿con quién? no se, poco rato supe que era Nadeshiko Kinomoto._

 _Después las vacaciones me mandaron a Japón para terminar mis estudios y Eriol me siguió; ahora estoy en la casa de los kinomoto y al ver a sakura Kuroba en la casa de lo kinomoto no pude evitar sorprenderme pero una así perecía que nada la perturbaba y eso me hacía sentir raro, púes no todos los días escuchas decir "madre" dos personas que no lleven el mismo apellido, pero no puede evitar notar que eran casi iguales, ambas tenían ojos del mismo color lo único es que sakura Kuroba tenía los cabellos castaño oscuro como con reflejos azules y nadeshiko kinomoto eran completamente negros._

 _Era extraño sakura era como una versión en miniatura de esa mujer que de ahora en adelante será mi casera...Kuroba y se va y nos deja a solas con la señora kinomoto._

 _-_ bueno traeré un poco de te- _dice mientras se levanta y va a la cocina y nos deja a Eriol y a mi en la sala._

 _Veo todo a mi alrededor, algo aquí anda mal pues se ve extrañamente duce y cálida la casa pero a la vez como si estuviera fría. Como si algo le faltara. Y no puedo evitar ver los cuadros que hay en sobre la mesa y miro las imágenes y no puedo evitar sorprenderme._

* * *

Eriol

 _Sí sé que venir siguiendo a shaoran fue porque el tío Hien me lo ha pedido y debo admitir que fue lo mejor, pues he encontrado algo interesante, para empezar esa niña como se llamaba a si Tomoyo Daidouji es interesante, a pesar que se ve que tiene dinero está en un colegio público y que no es la típica "chica rica hija de papá" por lo poco que la trate hoy parece ser de las que piensa mejor las cosas. Después esta esa chica Kuroba, si no mal recuerdo. Se ve interesante y más cuando nos vio a mí y a Shaoran en la casa kinomoto pues no se lo esperaba, y aunque pareció que no se sorprendió solo por un micro segundo se inmuto pero recupero su compostura._

 _Después de explicarle a la señora Nadeshiko que éramos compañeros de clase ella marcho y no la volvimos a ver._

 _Mientras la Señora Kinomoto prepara el pude ver la casa. en la que nos que daríamos y no pude evitar ver que había fotos de una chica de nuestra edad sonriendo con cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes junto con La señora Kinomoto, pero habían dos cuadros en particular que me causo gran impresión, pues en uno estaban dos chicas una de unos 15 años de cabellos castaños hasta su cuello y ojos verdes que estaba hincada y a lado de ella había una niña de unos 8 años (quizás mas o menos) que sostenía una flor y sonreía como nunca y esta tenía el cabello claro y ojos verdes, al parecer eran como hermanas gemelas, pero a la vez no pues una era mayor y otra era menor. y en la siguiente (que por cierto tenia shaoran en la mano) estaban 5 personas dos adultos de los cuales pude reconocer a la señora Nadeshiko y al parecer el otro era el señor Kinomoto pues el hombre sonreía muy amablemente y se veía enamorado de la mujer que miraba, después estaba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos café oscuro, en seguida estaban las dos chicas de la foto anterior. Al parecer se veían muy bien parecían una familia._

-baya veo que ven a mi familia...- _dice la señora entrando en la pequeña sala donde estábamos._

\- si perdone no fue nuestra intención husmear- _dice shaoran (era mi imaginación o se veía pálido)_

-no te preocupes... bueno el señor que está a mi lado es mi marido Fujitaka Kinomoto, es arqueólogo y maestro en la universidad así que casi no está aquí, el chico es mi hijo Toya él está casado ya y pronto va a tener a su primer bebe, y esta es mi hija Yume Kinomoto... - _dice la señora, y toma el retrato y lo pone en la mesa pero nunca nos dice quién es la niña, y donde esta esa tal Yume y eso me lleva a preguntarme ¿quién es la otra niña y hace cuánto se tomó esa foto?. Esas dos chicas se parecían la chica que se acaba de ir..._

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji

 _Llevo casi 10 minutos tratando de comunicarme con sakura pero definitivamente no me contesta el maldito celular, y siempre es lo mismo, llega el inicio de semana y ella no contesta mis llamadas, y el fin de semana parece un zombi cuando la llego a ver hay días que tiene unas ojeras extremas hasta el martes._

 _Pero ella cambio mucho desde aquel accidente... y no sé qué puedo hacer para que vuelva Mi sakura, esa linda niña alegre que siempre buscaba el bienestar de las personas que están a su lado, desde aquel día cambio dejo de ser alegre se escondía atrás de esas gafas y esas trenzas y esa actitud que aleja a todos._

 _Me rindo esta es la séptima llamada en una hora y su contestadora está llena de mensajes así que no hay nada más que hacer. Me tiro en el sillón de mi sala, y después enciendo la tele y pongo lo primero que esta, y son las noticias..._

 _Ultimas noticia; el día de ayer la famosa ladrona Kaito Sakura o Lady Sakura, robo como prometió la joya de Athena..._

 _Baya esa ladrona sí que se salió con la suya; nunca creí que pudiera hacerlo, y es que con tanta seguridad que había era casi imposible hacerlo pero ella lo ha logrado así que más da._

 _Me pregunto cómo esta sakura... ella siempre dice que bien pero siempre que se inicia la semana se nota muy pero muy arisca con las personas, por ejemplo hoy, se había escapado y no conoció mejor a los chicos nuevos, y no la vi hasta que entramos a las siguientes clases y antes de que pudiera acercarme a ella, ella había salido._

* * *

 _notas de la autora:_

 _ **baya se que debo capítulos pero un así no pude evitar**_ ** _subirle, espero que no me maten pero ya subiere mas seguido._**

 ** _algun comentario? alguna queja? ahí esta cuadrito para que me dejen su comentario:3 por favor..._**

 ** _no olviden seguirme en mis demás fic´s_**

 ** _*code geass: inicio_**

 ** _*La venganza es un platillo (SCC)_**

 ** _*sucesos inesperados (SCC)_**

 ** _*Tu eres lo que mas amo (SCC)_**

 ** _*véndeme tu alma_**

 ** _gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

 ** _ATT: Roxelana Li_**


	2. Concierto y un fragmento de un recuerd

**los personajes de sakura CC no me pertenecen ni los de Magic katio y Detective conan.**

 **pero la historia sí.**

 **espero que les guste ...**

 **Consover de SCC y MC y DC/MC**

-diálogos-

 _pensamientos_

 _(entre pensamientos)_

 _" **recuerdos** "_

* * *

 **capitulo II**

 **Concierto** **y un fragmento de un**

 **recuerdo amargo**

* * *

 _Shaoran._

 _Habían ya pasado un poco mas de 2 meses desde que llegamos a Japón, y en todo este tiempo había algo que me molestaba y es que una vez al mes Sakura Kuroba se había quedado en la casa en la que ahora vivía y eso era extraño pues ella no compartía (según yo) lasos con la familia Kinomoto, pero mi error fue cuando solo venia cuando el señor Kinomoto estaba. Y eso me lleva a pensar que tal vez ella es hija ilegitima de este y la señora Nadeshiko no la quiere ver mientras no este el señor y por eso no viene (creo yo)._

 _Por lo general no se metía ni con migo ni con Eriol, es mas por lo regular mientras el señor Kinomoto no estaba cerca de ella, esta simplemente se sienta en el sofá de la sala como una muñeca de trapo contemplando las fotos de las dos castañas, y si no hacia eso ella estaba en el jardín durmiendo o simplemente no salia de su cuarto. Claro que casi nunca estaba en la casa kinomoto._

 _El señor kinomoto lo conoci 3 días después de mi llegada a Japón por lo que se veía era un señor muy amable de cabello castaño algo claro y ojos color café oscuro, pero con una sonrisa triste, que me lleva a pensar "como es que un hombre que al parecer tiene todo tiene una sonrisa triste". El es arqueólogo, y trabaja para la universidad de tokio, pero por su trabajo siempre esta afuera en alguna excavación, y solo esta 1 o dos semanas al mes (semanas en las que Sakura Kuroba esta en la casa Kinomoto)_

 _En la escuela Kuroba es muy callada, pero sus calificaciones son impresionantes, esta entre las mejores, pero seria la numero uno si no fuera por una materia en particular y esa era música. Había escuchado rumores que Kuroba era una chica muy buena con el piano y violín y que su voz era lindisima. Pero hasta ahora solo me demostraba que no podía ni con la flauta._

 _Cuando era niño había venido a Japón por que mi madre me trajo a un recital de piano-violín y canto. La verdad me estaba durmiendo hasta que a pareció una niña de uno 5 años de edad que tubo un piano genial, después la volví a ver cuando pasaron a la sección de violines y ella también estuvo ahí y fue fantástica y cuando pasaron a la sección de canto y en pocas palabras ella **simplemente perfecta**. No recuerdo el apellido de esa niña ni su nombre pues no prestaba atención y cuando me di cuenta ya habían dicho su nombre y yo me lo había perdido (las tres ocasiones ¡pues no la esperaba!). Pero cuando llegue a la casa Kinomoto pude apreciar a aquella chica que ne robo el aliento de niño con su **Piano, Violín y Canto**. Ahora sabia que el apellido de aquella chica era Kinomoto pero no sabia su nombre y no me atrevía a preguntar-celo a la señora Kinomoto._

 _Eriol no sabia que yo buscaba a esa pequeña prodigio en música y prefería que siguiera siendo mi secreto, es el muy tonto tocaba piano y me mataría si supiera que a mi me gusta el piano (siempre le digo que no fastidie con eso )_

 _En fin volviendo a el tema de 'Sakura Kuroba' realmente me sentía intrigado ¿porque? ¿como una chica que no sabia tocar ni la flauta puede tener a todo el plantel esperando un solo día?_

 _La respuesta llego ami el día 15 de febrero._

 _Todo paresia normal para estos casos, todos tenían todo el pasillo lleno de utilería, pues se lle-baria acabo una ceremonia por el aniversario de la preparatoria. ¡Todo el pueblo estaba invitado!_

 _Fue cuando todos comenzaron a correr en una sola dirección y fue cuando vi a Daidouji y a Eriol venir asía mi._

 _-_ Shaoran no te quedes ahí ella terminara antes de que la puedas escuchar _.- dijo y me jalo como jalaba a Eriol, aunque creo que ella no se dio cuenta que me a había tuteado sin me permiso, pero lo deje pasar pues quería ver o oír por lo que todos habían dejado de hacer sus cosas. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino todos estaban en un silencio mortal y fue entonces que Tomoyo hizo un aura asesina y le abrieron paso: y mientras llega-vamos el sonido de los escuela comenzó a sonar y era un piano digno de dioses. Y pude notar que era la misma forma de tocar de aquella niña... de hace años_

 _Cada vez mas me en volvía y deje de oír el piano por el altavoz y trate de concentrarme para escucharlo cuando llegamos al salón de música me impresione y hasta siento que mi mandíbula se callo en el suelo pues la que tocaba aquella canción (canción que no savia como se llamaba) era nada mas ni nada menos que **kuroba Sakura**. Tenia una técnica increíble. Tocaba aquel piano realmente bien. Pero sentía que a pesar de eso tocaba con rabia e impotencia confundía la partitura. _

_Al terminar aquella canción se levanto y suspiro tomo el Violín e interpreto una melodía diferente pero a la vez hermosa (No sabia cual era) al escuchar ese Violín me sentí atrapado en una emoción indescriptible. Al terminar el violín ella simplemente suspiro y se dirigió a un micrófono y comenzó a cantar... una canción que yo conocía (pues a pesar de no conocer a aquella niña conseguí la canción que ella había cantado) la voz a pesar de no estar acompañada era de una diosa..._

* * *

Eriol

 _Nunca en mi vida había escuchado un piano y violín tan improvisados pero a la vez tan hermosos ambos. Aunque algo (como maestro de piano) como decirlo.. o más bien las palabras... correctas serian: "agresivo, melancólico y de mal humor" como l que esa chica tocaba, muchas beses mi madre me dijo que el "piano o instrumento musical transmitían los sentimientos" y el piano de Kuroba me transmitía eso: enojo, furia, dolor, tristeza y un gran sentimiento de dolor. (y eso no me gustaba )_

 _Y esto me lleva a preguntarme_

 _¿ porque teniendo tanto talento ella tiene pésimas calificaciones en esta materia?_

 _¿ por que solo toca este día? porque ningún otro día la había escuchado tocar así_

 _Esas y mas preguntas se hicieron presentes. Y yo qur pense que este pueblo iba a aser aburrido._

 _Ella termino de cantar todos estaban parados. Ni un aplauso ni nada, solo la miramos y ella suspiro._

\- bien subiré hoy en la noche con la misma condición de todos los años. - _Dicho esto todos se fueron de ahí dejando-nos a Tomoyo, Shaoran, Kuroba y a mi._ \- yo subiere pero tu no me bestias.

\- pero...- _dice Tomoyo_

\- no soy la de antes- susurra y esta pasa de largo ignorando-nos y Tomoyo sale tras ella y Shaoran deja de contener la respiración.

\- Shaoran que pasa.?

\- cuando era pequeño yo fui a un recital de gala donde piano, violín y voz se unieron y en las tres categorías una niña muy, pero muy por parecida a las hijas de los Kinomoto salio en los tres y era mas o menos como lo que acabamos de escuchar. Solo que ella esta más alegre... y ella ... pero Kuroba...- _bien eso no me lo esperaba pero, no lo puedo culpar, tía Yeran es aficionada a la música_ _Clásica_

-Kuroba fue mas triste.. lo se lo sentí el piano y el violín aun lloran...- _dije_

\- si esta noche veremos si logra hacerlo mejor. ...- _dice el y sale del salón de música_

 _Ya todo estaba listo para el festival que se aria hoy en la noche todo estaba realmente lindo. El gimnasio se llenaría hasta hoy en la noche y ahora todo podríamos irnos a casa y darnos un baño para ir hoy en la noche._

 _Al llegar a la residencia Kinomoto. No había nadie y sobre una pizarra decía que hacia salido y que no volvería hasta pasado mañana. Ambos comimos y nos bañamos. Y nos fuimos de nuevo a la escuela a tomar nuestros lugares. Con el publico._

 _Este año al parecer solo participara las materias extracurriculares. Y los demás que no teníamos uno simplemente nos sectarismos a mirar._

 _Salio la maestra de ceremonias y con eso dio inicio a este evento..._

* * *

Tomoyo.

 _Hoy era el aniversario de la escuela y por lo general toda la escuela se preparaba para este día este año tras lo sorteos de los profesores salio que este años solo los clubs participarían y eso me motivo pero durante toda la semana todos los club's persiguieron a Sakura para que actuara ya sea que serrar o abriera el evento. Durante toda la semana la acosaron y ella simplemente se encerraba en el ultimo lugar que la buscarían y ese es en mismo salón de música. Y es donde yo aparecía y le tapizaba el salón y todas sus cosas._

 _Me sentía culpable por presionarle pero era la única manera de que ella no usara la tonta escusa que 'no podía escuchar el piano ni el violín o su misma voz'_

 _Ese mero día todo estaba ya en sus sitio y ese día de mera casualidad habían dejado de poner la misma música (si era algo castran-te pero era una forma de presionarla.)_

 _Extrañaba a mi querida Kakura Kinomoto. Estañaba a mi querida Yume Kinomoto. Todo se había venido abajo el día de ese cruel accidente._

 _Hoy se cumplían 8 años desde que nos dijeron aquello y un poco después de ese día Sakura ya no tocaba y solo toca una vez al año._

 _Cuando oí el piano me sentí feliz Eriol estaba a mi lado pues aunque el no estuviera en algún club el me estaba ayudando a llevar unas cosas que deje aun lado y me lo lleve jalando y cuando vi a Li también los jale. Al llegar club ella estaba tocando aquella canción que Yume amaba. "Mal de amores" tengo entendido que el era al principio una composición para violín pero un autor de musica la paso a piano ( la verdad casi no me gusta la música clásica) al terminar el piano y el fragmento de esa cancion que no savia de donde la había sacado. Ella simplemente dijo que esta vez participaría._

 _Me sentí muy feliz pero cuando oí que yo no la vestiría y salio del salón de musica salí tras ella pero no la alcance pues ella era muy escurridiza._

 _Cuando el director se entero que Sakura Kuroba participaría el dijo que participaría al principio y al final como apertura y como numero de cierre y de inmediato mando a corregir el programa._

 _Después_ _de eso me dirigí a la salida y camine a mi casa. Al llegar comí y fui a ese lugar que para nosotros significaba mucho y a la vez dolía en extremo, pero no la encontré ahí, y era raro ella siempre iba ese día, pero vi a mi tía Nadeshiko que lloraba y ella solo sonrió y dijo un milagro, aunque no entendí porque lo dijo. no me dejaron pasar a ver a Yume pero no importaba me tenia que ir._

 _Al llegar a la la escuela todos estaban listos y sakurara estaba con dos niños y los tres estaban a un lado suspirando listos para enpesar con la apertura del lugar_

* * *

 _Sakura._

 _Después_ _de tocar la cancion favorita de mi hermana en la escuela y decir que Tomoyo no aria nada para vestirme sentí que ella me seguía, pero al se hija de T_ _oichi Kuroba y Chikage Kuroba,_ _me perdí fácilmente sentía ganas de llorar hace mucho tiempo que no pisaba el escenario para tocar. La ultima vez fue cuando tenia 7 años cuando mi madre y padre junto con los Kinomoto fueron a verme. Después de eso cuando me iba a presentar de nuevo después del accidente como ella hubiera querido pero ahí fue cuando deje de escuchar el violín, el piano y sobretodo mi propia voz se fue, y desde ahí fue lo mismo cada vez que trataba de tocar._

 _Solo una vez al año podía escucharme y tocar. Llegue a la casa y salude a Kaito que estaba en su clase de piano y Aoko también estaba en su clase de violín y mama estaba ahí y fue cuando me derrumbe. Y llore_

 _Llore por la perdida_

 _Llore por esas crueles palabras de la persona que me trajo al mundo._

 _Llore por separarme de ahí._

 _Llore a mas no poder_

 _Cuando termine de llorar dije lo que pasaba._

 _No comí y tanto mama como yo fuimos a ahí al lugar que tanto odiaba pero también me hacia sentir mejor._

 _Camine por los fríos pasillos._

 _Al salir de ahí nos encaminamos a la escuela Kaito, Aoko el inspector Nakamori mamá y yo... al llegar me puse mi vestuario y junto con Aoko y Kaito nos mentalizamos._

* * *

Autora

\- como primer numero y como abertura esta la señorita Kuroba Kinomoto Sakura y como acompañante esta la señorita Aoko Nakamori en el Violín- decía la maestra de ceremonias.- ellas nos interpretaran Pachillbel Canon in D major...

[h,t,t,p,s,:,/,/,w,w,w,.,y,o,u,t,u,b,e,.,c,o,m,/,w,a,t,c,h,?,v,=,p,f,-,c,z,e,j,W,Z,w,o *por si gusta escuchar mientras leen*]

Salieron dos chicas una mas grande y otra pequeña.

La chica de unos 17 años tenia un vestido blanco algo pegado al cuerpo. Su cabello era negro con toques café con azul, sus ojos los que podían verlos eran verdes, ella se sentó en el piano y solo asintió a su pequeña acompañante.

La niña tenia un vestido color azul cielo que iba a combinación a sus ojos y su cabello esta suelto y este era castaño chocolate.

-Elohim, Essaim... Elohim, Essaiden... Yo te invoco- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a tocar.

Ambas tenían buen ritmo.

ambas estaba sincronizadas

ambas parecían entender el dolor de la una por la otra.

Ambas eraban bien con aquella interpretación

Lo que sorprendió a mas de uno pues en el escenario no parecían la melodía principal y su acompañante. Sino que ambas luchaban por el protagonismo haciendo que mas de uno se sorprendiera. Y preguntara:

¿como es que una niña de 7 años pudiera seguir a aquella chica de 17 años ?

Ambas al con-paz ambas sin margen de error.

Ambas... no había en su interpretación un 'yo' sino mas bien un 'nosotras', ambas querían que las escucharan ambas querían gravar-ce en el corazón de los espectadores.

Shaoran: ¿porque dijo " _Kuroba Kinomoto Sakura_ ". Que tiene que ver Sakura con los kinomoto? Se que ella pasa unos días cuando el señor Kinomoto esta en aquella casa y en cierto sentido a no ser por el color de cabello ella se parecería mucho a esa chica Yume hija de la señora Kinomoto y aquella pequeña niña que esta retratada junto con Yume...

Eriol: no se pero simplemente hermosa cancion. Ninguna de las dos se queda atrás ellas no tocan los 'acompañantes' sino que todo lo contrario ellas tocan la melodía principal y lo hacen de tal manera. Aunque el piano... esta unos segundos fuera del tiempo casi imperceptible. es hermosa la melodía que ellas tocan, se siente triste y a la vez cálida, hay momentos que pelean con ellas mismas, pero es parte de la cancion y ellas lo hacen bien como es... se notan que entienden sus papeles.

Tomoyo: diablos. Yo debería haber creado un traje para esta ocasión pero Sakura ni me deja y ahora esta ahí hermosa como siempre sin esos molestos lentes y sin esas molestas ropas de hombre.

Chigake: así es esa es mi niña. Demuestra de que estas echa Sakura Kuroba Kinomoto. Demuestra que ya no eres aquella chica de 6 años que sufrió y que gracias ello no puedes tocar masque hoy. Pero aun así prubas que a pesar de todo eres la mejor.

Ins. Nakamori: hace tanto que no estoy con mi hija por perseguir a kaitoKID y a Lady Sakura. Que me e perdido de mi hija, no e visto que ella para tener 7 años tocas estupendamente.

Kaito kuroba: se que no somos hermanos completamente pero tu me as ayudado y te quiero mucho... querida hermana

Al terminar la cancion muchos estuvieron conformes. Muchos decían que podían irse pues ya escucharon lo que querían.

Al terminar salieron y el piano también lo quitaron de la pista.

Después de aquel número un mini partido de basquetbol se llevo acabo.

Un partido de fútbol rápido también se llevo acabo.

Las porristas dieron un numero

El club de taekwondo, esgrima, luchas también dio un numero al mismo tiempo

El club de gimnasia olímpica tanto varonil y femenil dieron un numero al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar la pista se abrió dejando ver una alberca algo pequeña y ahí se llevo acabo una competencia de relevos primero las chicas nadaron asta el otro extremo de la piscina y del otro lada los esperaban los chicos. Para lanzarse al agua en cuanto estos llegaran.

\- después de estas demostraciones... seguirá como un numero final los miembros del coro. Después de cantar y como voz principal teniendo a Tomoyo. Ya todos estaban alistando para irse

\- como numero sorpresa. Nuestra querida pianista Kuroba Sakura practicara un dueto a cuatro manos con su hermano. - nadie savia ella cerraría el evento pero también querían ver aquello. Pues no todos los días(muchos que sabían el antiguo nombre de Sakura) podían escucharla tocar.

 _ambos se presentaron sakura kuroba traía el mismo atuendo que la vez pasada y el pequeño tenia un traje blanco con una camisa azul._

 _El piano comenzó._

 _Una parte del piano estaba relajada, pero a otra no tocaba con gran brusquedad_

 ** _'_** _estoy muy rígida_ _'_

 _'Hermana tienes que calmarte mas_ ** _'_**

 ** _"Hermana debes tocar el piano con mas suavidad"- decía una chica de 13 años- es como si tocaras a un bebé"- decía la chica de cabellos castaños._**

 ** _'_** _Es verdad debo dejarme llevar esta cancion la tocaba así Yume..._ ** _'-_**

 ** _'_** _Así es hermana tócala como papá y Yume te enseñaron'_

 ** _" oye, hermana, porque si existe *La alegría del amor* y *mal de amores* ¿porque tocas mal de amores?- preguntaba una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes._**

 ** _-"púes... para acostumbrarte al dolor, mi preciosa flor..."_**

El sonido cambio. Totalmente era mas hermosa la cancion mas linda y sobre todo. Era realmente nostálgica.

 ** _"Todo lo que a pasado es tu culpa"- gritaba colérica una mejer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes._**

Por fortuna cancion término y Sakura solo se levanto alterada y vio su hermano le sonrió y ambos fueron a despedirse con una multitud que pedía mas. Pero ella temblaba demasiado ...

Al salir del escenario Sakura callo de rodillas mas no lloro ahí estaba la mujer que la haba dado´y da su amor desde hace ya 9 años.

Después de terminar aquel evento todos se fueron a sus casa al día siguiente todos estaban clases nadie decía nada, como si nada hubiera pasado como si Sakura Kuroba no fuera una maestra en el piano, asta que...

\- Sakura, por favor, canta con nosotros en el coro.- decía Tomoyo.

\- no sabes que mi voz no sirve.- todos seguían en sus conversación a excepción de Shaoran y Eriol que llegaban y se sentaban en sus lugares.

\- eso es mentira tu voz es hermosa. Si no lo haces por mi haslo por Yume...- decía a modo de chantaje

\- No. Ni porti no por nadie- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-KINOMOTO SAKURA. TU TIENES UNA HERMOSA VOZ TOCAS DE MARAVILLA EL PIANO Y VIOLÍN. TIENES TODO PARA HACER UNA GRAN...- gritó Tomoyo pero no pudo terminar su oración porque un sonoro golpe se oyó. Sakura había pegado sobre su asiento

\- escúchame muy bien porque solo lo diré una vez, MI NOMBRE ES SAKURA, KUROBA SAKURA, NO KINOMOTO. Y si digo no tocare para el coro y mucho menos cantare entonces no lo are.

\- pero sakura...

\- basta entiende.

\- no, no lo entiendo ¿porque te rehusas a tocar y cantar mas?

\- no es de tu incumbencia **Daidouji**. -decia extrañamente calmada sakura y remarcando como la había llamado.

\- desde cuando me llamas por mi apellidó sakura?

-desde que no entiendes. Nada. - dice ella.

Todo estaba en un silencio mortal, la tensión estaba a tope, púes se podía romper con el mas ligero ruido.

-Sakura... yo... como esperas que entienda si tu..

-¿si yo qué? O vamos contesta ¿si yo qué?- animo a decir

-tu.. - no termino pues la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a una niña de coletas y ojos azules la misma niña que había tocado junto a ella.

-Aoko que pasa.?- ignoro olímpicamente a Tomoyo.

\- es... kaito.. el se a caído... de las escaleras... - dijo la niña a punto de llorar. Sakura hizo una seña y ella se acercó.

-¿que paso. ? - dijo seria sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

\- el estaba jugando con sus trucos de magia y un chico lo empujo por las escaleras...- dijo la niña se 7 años.

-¿confías en mi.?-

-si..- susurro y ambas en un movimiento realmente rápido estaban en la ventaba y ambas saltaron. Todos se acercaron a la ventana a ver se había sangre. Pero todo lo contrario vieron a las dos corriendo por el patio a la salida y correr en dirección a la primaria que estaba alado de ellos.

Al llegar kaito era subido a una ambulancia y tanto Sakura como Aoko subieron a ella. Al llegar al hospital dijeron que kaito se le daría de alta esa noche pues los estudios que se habían echo no mostraban anomalías así que podía irse a casa.

Mientras tanto en la escuela. Todos estaban impactados. ¿ _Pues desde cuando Sakura odia hacer eso?_

Al llegar la profesora se le informo que ella se habí ido y dejo sus cosas. Cosas que Tomoyo llevo a la casa Kinomoto pues no sabia donde era la casa Kuroba.

Pasaron 3 días y Sakura no había aparecido ni en la casa, ni en la escuela y Nadeshiko kinomoto tambien había desaparecido. Shaoran y Eriol tenían demasiadas dudas. Hasta que el timbre de la casa kinomoto sonó y ahí estaba sakura.

-¿Sakura que paso ?- pregunto Tomoyo una vez que ella estaba dentro de la casa.

-nada grabe solo que esta con un yeso y mamá esta afuera por que tiene un show que hacer. - dijo restando le importancia a las personas.

-porque no has ido a la escuela?- pregunto Eriol

\- soy la única hermana de kaito así que mi deber es cuidarlo pero ya mañana regreso - dice mirando a Eriol. Sentia que el le daria problemas al igual que li

\- ¿quieres los apuntes ?-dijo shaoran

\- si gracias. - todos se sumergieron en silencio y Sakura copio lo mas rápido todo los apuntes que no había tenido de 3 días. Y en menos de 2 horas ya había terminado.

\- sakura. Perdón por lo de ese día... yo no debí presionar.

\- no te preocupes todo olvidado. - dice ella restando-le importancia.

\- kuroba.. como hiciste lo de la ventana.?- pregunto shaoran

\- um facil un truco de magia simple. De novatos/expertos. -dice ella mirando al patio- mi Papá me lo enseño. Y es muy util

\- ¿tu padre?-curioso Eriol. -creí que era el señor Kinomoto, pues siempre que viene tu estas aquí y le dices 'papá'

\- si tambien lo es. Pero mi padre fue un gran mago. Y el me enseño magia. - sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que desarmo a Shaoran y a Eriol.

Ninguno dijo nada asta que se animo a preguntar.

\- Sakura. Tu no pisas esta casa a menos que tío Fujitaka venga de alguna excursion y tengo entendido que no viene asta el fin de semana que viene.

\- ¿que hago aquí, Es lo que quieres decir?. Bueno ni yo misma se, después de borrar todos los mensajes que me enviaste el me envió uno y me dijo que viniera hoy. - dijo restando-le importancia.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y el señor Fujitaka entro. De tras de el venían Nadeshiko, Toya y una chica que hizo que Sakura se pusiera pálida como un muerto...

* * *

 _notas de la autora:_

 ** _bien este mi segundo cap que tal me a quedado espero que no muy revuelto..._**

 ** _bueno espero su RW_**

 ** _a gracias a:_**

 ** _Yunuen-paisbrada: es lo bueno je este fic estará lleno de enredos... ya que si nos percatamos es de la familia KUROBA de la que hablamos. pronto aclarare las dudas. y si abra participación de Kaito KID pero no sera de kaito sino de Toichi a quien veremos . gracias por leer mi Fic._**

 ** _nos vemos :D besos..._**

 ** _ATT: Roxelana Li_**


	3. capitulo III un asalto

**los personajes de sakura CC no me pertenecen ni los de Magic katio y Detective conan.**

 **pero la historia sí.**

 **espero que les guste ...**

 **Consover de SCC y MC y DC/MC**

-diálogos-

 _pensamientos_

 _(entre pensamientos)_

 _" **recuerdos** "_

* * *

 **capitulo III**

 **un asalto conjunto**

* * *

 **Avisó previó.**

 ***el primero de Julio a las 7:14 pm, yo junto a Lady Sakura robaremos el joyero de la reina...**

 **-Kaito KID y Lady Sakura.***

 **Aquel aviso tenía el símbolo juguetón de ambos ladrones, por parte de Kaito KID era una cabeza con un sombrero sonriendo y con monóculo en su ojo, el dibujo venía dibujado de perfil.**

 **Mientras que el de la ladrona era una flor de cerezo con un monóculo.**

 **Nadie conocía la identidad de ellos a excepción de 2 personas muy cercanas a ellos y de un no tan cercano que había adivinado que ellos eran Lady y KID. Y a pesar de que una de ellas no aprobara la vida de ladrona era algo que no podía evitar pues ella era terca.**

 **Todo era preparado a detalle para el gran robo. Una paloma había estado cerca de la ventana y está en su pata traía pequeño micrófono para espiar a los detective e inspectores así como a los policías que estaban cercas, la paloma bolo y esta se poco en la mano de una chica de cabellos negros con toques chocolates y ojos verdes que estaba en una habitación del hotel cercano donde ella estaría esa noche, ella sonreía pues había escuchado durante un buen rato a la policía y con lo que ellos habían dicho su robo estaba asegurado y no habría complicaciones.**

 **Salió de su habitación y fue a la planta eléctrica vestida de chico al llegar ahí instalo las bombas que explotarían y así dejar sin luz al museo y permitiría que KID escara más rápido.**

 **La chica terminaba de instalar las bombas en la planta eléctrica aún quedaban 3 horas para su encuentro así que tenía tiempo de sobra para cambiarse y darse una ducha y comer algo.**

 **Al llegar al hotel la ladrona miro a su 'compañero' que estaba muy acaramelado con su hijo y su esposa ella se sentía de más en esa. A pesar de que ya habían echó 4 años de estar con ellos aún se sentía una intrusa en su vida**

 **\- señorita a donde crees que vas- regañaba la señora de la casa. Ella era una mujer con ojos color verde1 y cabellos castaños rojizos, de unos 29 años aunque ella parresia de menos edad**

 **\- Voy a bañarme - dijo con sencillez lista para ignorar a la familia Kuroba y salir corriendo a su cuarto, aunque se mostraba feliz pues su "cara de póquer" era buena y casi nunca la abandonaba.**

 **\- hermana... quielo darte eto- decía un niño de 3 años de edad, él era la viva imagen su cabello era castaño chocolate algunas beses cuando estaba en un salón con poca iluminación su cabello parecía azul oscuro, sus ojos de color azul era, simplemente un pequeño galán de 3 años. Ella se arrodillo y tomo el pequeño dibujo y este estaban los 4, en dibujos de un niño de 3 años se representaban perfectamente los 4. Ella simplemente le abrazo y trato de no llorar.**

 **-vamos kaito tienes que comer y tu hermana y papá tienen que salir- dijo la madre del niño.**

 **-¿sakura puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto el señor y su cómplice en robos, él era un mago famoso sus cabellos eran azul oscuro o rey, sus ojos eran azules como los de su hijo. Ambos salieron a la terraza de aquea departamento.**

 **\- ¿dime, de que quieres hablar?- dijo la chica poniendo su mejor cara de póquer. Después de unos minutos el decidió hablar**

 **\- yo recuerdo cuando Nadeshiko estaba embarazada de Toya; Ella no le gustaba la idea porque dijo que iba a perder su figura, pero al final cedió ante la idea, ella estaba feliz de que su primer hijo fuera un barón, y que este fuera una combinación de ambos. Después cuando tuvo a Yume le en canto la idea pues en ella vio que podía cumplir su sueño de pianista, no te voy a negar que ella solo quería dos hijos y que ella no estaba muy feliz con sus dos pequeños, pero cuando ella se enteró que tu venias al mundo se sorprendió, pero ella nunca renuncio a ti y cuando tu naciste la vi feliz. Ella deseaba que tú nacieras ya.**

 **\- aun así... ella dijo…- no termino de decir pues por única ocasión su cara de póquer se rompió y comenzó a sollozar pero esos sollozos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus labios fueron silenciados con un dedo.**

 **\- no la estoy justificando, pero ella se sentía tan mal que necesito culpar a al guíen. Cree me si no fueras tu hubiera sido mi hermano o toya. O el primero que se le puso enfrente.**

 **\- sí y la primera que estaba enfrente de ella fui yo.- era un hecho innegable ella estaba ahí a plena vista y la bomba le estallo a ella**

 **-me temo que si...- dijo el mago**

 **Todo se quedó en silencio algo incómodo hasta que una mujer lo interrumpió.**

 **\- pero que descaro es este dijiste que: "sería la única en tu colección de joyas y que no la compartiría con nadie" y ahora la tengo que compartir. - decía la esposa del señor.**

 **\- pero...- dijo e señor.**

 **-sakura eres cruel tu corazón sebe ser solo mío, pero lo tengo que compartir con Kaito y Toichi y no es justo - chillo la señora tomando a la niña y abrazándola. - y tu debería darte vergüenza- dice en dirección del señor- me quieres robar enfrente de mis narices a mi preciada joya en forma de flor de cerezo; Toichi Kuroba no tienen es respeto por mis cosas.**

 **\- lo ciento, pero esta linda joyita-dijo abrazando a la niña por sorpresa- como tu son realmente hermosas...**

 **\- mamá, papá dejen de pelear- y en ese instante se tapa la boca pues no quería ser inapropiada con las personas que le habían dado una casa, pero se sentía tan agradable más que en su propia casa.**

 **-¿cómo nos llamaste?-pregunta la señora**

 **\- tía Chikage... tío Toichi no fue mi intención... yo…**

 **\- me gusto que me llamaras así, pues yo te veo como mi hija. Una hija que le robe a mi hermano pero al final de cuentas MI hija - dijo el mago.**

 **\- puedes llamarnos mamá y papá si gustas pequeña. Nosotros te vemos como una más de esta familia. Y más ahora que sigues "legado familiar"-**

 **\- de acuerdo...**

 **Ella se retiró y pensó en lo que le había dicho su "mamá" pues era cierto que ella desde hacía ya unos meces ella seguía "el legado familiar", pues Chikage Kuroba en algún tiempo fue conocida como Phantom Lady, una de las mejores ladronas que la policía mundial haya tenido la desgracia de conocer durante dos años estuvo inactiva cuando de un momento a otro se dio un aviso que ella robaría una joya, la policía no dio crédito y no reforzó el lugar, ella apareció con seguridad mínima, pero esto fue una trampa y fue cuando apareció Toichi Kuroba, un mago "prodigio" que le ayudo a escapar como Kaito, poco después los policías le dieron el nombre de Kaito 1412, pero su nombre cambiaría a Kaito KID gracias a un novelista que leyó mal su nombre. Pues Al ves de leer 1412 leyó KID pues la escritura de aquel folder estaba tan encimada que los números parecían letras y se leía la palabra KID, y ahora ella a sus 11 años comenzaba a ser una ladrona conocida como Sakura Lady o Phantom Sakura.**

 **Las horas pasaron y dos personas en su habitación se preparaban**

 **Ella colocaba sus calcetas blancas que llegaban a tapar su rodilla.**

 **Él se ponía las calcetas blancas.**

 **Ella se colocaba una blusa color azul cielo.**

 **Él se ponía su camisa azul cielo.**

 **Ella se ponía una falda tableada color blanco y tableada, que le llegaba a 5 dedos por arriba de la rodilla.**

 **Él de ponía un pantalón de vestir color blanco y su sintieron de igual color.**

 **Ella se ponía un chaleco blanco.**

 **Ambos se colocaban una corbata roja.**

 **Ambos se colocaron un saco blanco.**

 **Ambos salen al balcón de su edificio**

 **Ambos se colocan un monóculo en su ojo derecho.**

 **Ella se pone una boina blanca**

 **Él se pone un sombrero de copa**

 **Ambos se ponen una capa salida de no-se-dónde y se colocan sus zapatos blancos.**

 **Ambos se lanzan de aquel edificio de 30 pisos y andes de impactar contra el piso extienden un planeador.**

 **Ambos se detienen a unos cuantos edificios y ella se queda esperando la hora marcada. Él se viste de policía y se va a donde exponen aquella joya.**

 **KID disfrazado fue a donde estaba los demás mientras tanto en la azotea del hotel Lady sakura acomodaba todo para poder escapar sin dificultad.**

 **En la exposición de la joya.**

 **\- señor encontré el quid de Kaito KID- dijo KID disfrazado.**

 **-¿dónde estaba?- pregunto el detective**

 **\- cerca de un muro del edificio en la parte trasera. - bien**

 **\- inspector quedan dos minutos.**

 **\- esa hora - un silbido y una pequeña explosión se oyeron**

 **\- señor escuche algo- decía un piloto de un helicóptero-**

 **\- ¿dónde?- preguntaba el inspector por el comunicador.**

 **-Cerca del hotel, dice el piloto - estoy en camino en revisar.**

 **\- bien.- y ahora hay que esperar solo queda un minuto y medio.**

 **-atención a todas las unidades Lady sakura ha sido vista en la azotea de hotel- se oía en los transmisoras de toda la Policía. - habla el detective Hattori, esta no es una broma a todas las unidades Lady Sakura ha sido vista en la azotea del hotel. A todas las unidades quiero rodeado ese edificio ahora.**

 **\- que esa no es mi vos no hagan caso.- pero era demasiado tarde todos y cada uno de los oficiales que estaban afuera habían corrido a su patrulla y todos se dirigían a el hotel.**

 **\- aquí helicóptero uno, confirmando Lady Sakura es la que envía aquella transmisión, repito lady sakura está en la azotea de hotel.**

 **\- ¿Qué, Qué pretende esa mujer?- se preguntaba aquel detective- ustedes 5 quédense aquí. - en menos de un minuto la policía se dirigía a aquel lugar.**

 **\- atención habla el inspector Nakamori quiero a todos los oficiales que están en el hotel en la azotea ahora- decía Lady sakura por su transmisor.**

 **-esa es mi voz, esa mujer está usando mi voz - gritaba el verdadero Nakamori corriendo hacia la azotea como todos los hombres que estaban en los diferentes pisos en cubierto y no en cubierto.**

 **-tres- susurro la chica mientras se sentaba en la barda de la azotea y le daba la espalda al helicóptero que la esta alumbrado.**

 **-dos- susurro uno de los policías y se puso una máscara de gas y la sala de exhibición salía un gas para dormir de los ventiladores.**

 **-uno-dijeron ambos ladrones al mismo tiempo, y las luces se fueron pes las bombas que se habían instalado n la planta eléctrica habían explotado y tanto el museo como el hotel se quedaron sin luz, esos soles daba 5 minuto para que las luces se activaran y fue cuando el inspector Hattori regreso a la sala de exhibición-es el aún no se retiraba del lugar y veía como sus hombres estaban durmiendo y uno traía una máscara de gas y ya tenía el joyero en su poder. Solo se escuchó un 'puf' u una cortina de humo salió dejando ver a aquel elegante ladrón de vestiduras blancas como las de un fantasma y este ya estaba cerca del ventanal y este se rompió y el salió volando por aquel lugar.**

 **Al mismo tiempo una chica era acorralada policías abajo y dos helicópteros cerca imposibilitaban la oportunidad de salir con su ala delta pero eso no le importaba.**

 **\- alto ahí niña estas arrestada. - gritaba (como siempre) el inspector Nakamori.**

 **\- oh, inspector me alegra verle. - decía la chica con su voz normal.**

 **\- no te hagas la lista señorita- decía mientras salía a su encuentro y era rodeada por policías.**

 **Ella sonrió y se levantó sobre la barda saco un botón (de-no-se-donde) y lo presiono haciendo que su ala delta saliera y se está hizo como si se la fuera a poner**

 **-me encantaría seguir jugando con usted pero ya es tarde y tengo que irme a dormir... - dijo la ladrona y una nube de humo salió de no-se-dónde y ella desapareció.**

 **\- helicóptero localícenla- gritaba a su comunicador el inspector.**

 **\- yo lo hicimos y no hay nada - dice el piloto del número 1**

 **-helicóptero: 2. No hay nada - confirmaba pero lo que no se esperaban era que una pequeña nota.**

 **'Quiero inspector Nakamori lo ciento por no haberme quedado más tiempo pero yo solo fui la distracción; espero que no me guarde rencor cuídese y nos vemos para la próxima**

 **Atte.: Lady Sakura'.**

 **Esas eran las palabras escritas en aquella carta que se había dejado.**

 **Años después...**

Por la puerta de la casa Kinomoto entraba la familia Kinomoto o parte de ella.

Fujitaka entro y vio a su hija. Y a sus amigos.

\- quiero que sepan que Yume Kinomoto... a despistado. - dijo el señor sonriendo y dejando a 4 chicos impactados.

* * *

 _notas de la autora: hola buenas madrugas(días, tarde noches depende cuando lo lean); 01/07/15 a las 3:11 am (hora de Mexico) termine el tercer cap._

 ** _bien este mi tercer cap que tal me a quedado espero que les aya gustado el asalto. Sip es parecido al encuentro de conan y KID(kaito)._**

1: bueno por lo visto nadie sabe el color real de los ojos de chikage, ya que muchas imágenes muestran a chikage kuroba con ojos marrones ámbar y otras azules y y otra mas verde decidí que tendría los ojos verdes.

 ** _bueno espero su Rw_**

 ** _repuesta del rw_**

 ** _lady-werempire: me alegro que te aya gustado mi fic :D, si lo se es revuelto pero todo tiene un porque. espero tu Rw_**

 ** _nos vemos :D besos..._**

 ** _ATT: Roxelana Li_**


	4. un regreso

**los personajes de sakura CC no me pertenecen ni los de Magic katio y Detective conan.**

 **pero la historia sí.**

 **espero que les guste ...**

 **Consover de SCC y MC y DC/MC**

-diálogos-

 _pensamientos_

 _(entre pensamientos)_

 _" **recuerdos** "_

"llamada por t _eléfono_ "

* * *

 **capitulo IV**

 **un inesperado regreso.**

 **"se derraman más lagrimas por plegarías atendidas que las no atendidas.-Santa Teresa de Jesús"**

* * *

 **Sakura**

 _¿Digan me como una día bien puede terminar así?_

 _Simple y sencillamente el karma._

 _El viernes por la mañana me levante, baje a comer con mamá y Kaito, subí a mi cuarto me di un baño y estuve_ lista para salir. El pronostico para este fin de semana era perfecto, cielo despejado _y sin rastro de alguna nube, y el chia para la noche: cielos despejados. Hacia 2 días que había mandado el aviso previo que el sábado por la noche robaría, el corazón del mar (1) que se exhibía el museo, las cosas que necesitaria para el "show" estaban prácticamente listas y todo estaba verificado mas de tres veces._

 _Después de lo que le sucedio a papá verificaba todo mas de ¡3 veces!_

 _Hoy por la mañana había recibido un mensaje de papá Fujitaka que tenia que ir a casa que hay algo que quería mostrarme. Así que después de asegurarme que mi hermanito de 8 años comiera y no se levantara de la cama (llame a Aoko) me fui a la casa Kinomoto, pero se me olvido la llave a si que toque el timbre y Tomoyo me abrió. Después de hacer y copiar todos los apuntes de 3 días nos sentamos y quisieron hacerme un pequeño interrogatorio(de nuevo)._

 _La verdad no se que hacen los primos Li/Hiragizawa en la casa Kinomoto y tampoco se ¿como es que Nadeshiko conoce a la señora Li? ( y es algo que no me importa ni interesa) pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿que es lo que ella pensaba al invitarlos?._

Después mientras me preguntaban como es que yo había echó para hacer lo que hice cuando me entere que Kaito estaba herido y después de responder-le y dejarle oí la puerta abrió y fue cuando vi a papá, se veía feliz como hace mucho tiempo no. Pero a tras de el se oyeron pasos y risas y fue ahí cuando Nadeshiko venia empujando algo y Toya ( ese serio chico que decía ser mi hermano) se reía de algo y fue cuando mi vista se fijo en el objetó que empujaban, fue ahí cuando la volví a ver.

Esos preciosos ojos verdes que en mi vida olvide y cada ves que era su cumpleaños los veía en mi mente y casi siempre me los recordaba Nadeshiko y habeses al verme al espejo y veía mis ojos no podía evitar recordarla y eso dolía y mucho.

-les presento a Yume Kinomoto - _dice Fujitaka y a mi el mundo y mi cara de póquer se vienen abajo. Solo una ves se rompió mi "cara de póquer" y eso fue con chikage-kasan y Toichi-tosan. Yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. No podía creerlo aun._

\- hola yo soy shaoran Li- _oí que dijeron_.

\- yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa, un gustó- _yo no podía creerlo y seguía sin creerlo._

\- Yume que alegría que estés de nuevo- o _í que dijo Tomoyo_

\- gracias... Tomoyo... pero y ... Sakura...- _no_ _podía creerlo. Nunca creí que ella despertara..._ -sakura, ¿Eres tu?- _oí mi nombre y voltee a ver de donde provenía y fue cuando ella me vio._ \- oh sakura. Hermanita ven y dame un abrazo- _es raro ella no me guarda rencor o lo oculta bien. Me puse de pie y me dirijo hacía ella con la mejor cara de póquer que tengo y sin abrazarla._

\- me alegro que estés despierta Yume-nesan- sonrío _lo mas sinceramente/falsamente que puedo_

\- pero que diablos le hiciste a tu cabello- _la oigo decir. párese que no le gusta que ya no sea su copia._

-me gusta mas así- _susurro._

\- ya ni pereces mi hermanita si no mas bien la hija de tío Toichi. Hablando de él, ¿donde esta?. - _pregunta mientras mira la_ _habitación_

\- el no esta. El murió hace un año- _aprieto los puños al recordar la muerte de mi padre. Nadeshiko me mira mal, al parecer no le gusto mi respuesta._

\- yo...- _susurra pero la interrumpo._

\- no digas nada Yume-ne...- _sonrió pero en todo momento me mantengo alejada_.- no lo sabias así que no tienes porque sentirlo.

\- ¿y dinos cuando despertaste ?- _pregunta Tomoyo. Para despejar el tenso ambiente._

\- bueno no estoy muy segura.- _y Nadeshiko la coloca alado del sillón.- hace 3 meses, supongo tal vez mas, tal vez menos._

\- bueno voy a preparar un poco de te, Fujitaka me acompañas- _se que cuando ella le llama por su nombre a papá hizo algo que no debía. Y se que mi estadía aquí no debió ser, lo veo en su mirada._

\- y ustedes de donde viven- _pregunta Toya viendo a Shaoran y a Eriol._

\- yo soy Europeo pero me he criado en china a alado de Shaoran. - _contesta._

\- yo soy chino y toda mi vida e radicado ahí hasta hace unos meses que mi madre me envió aquí- _y el me mira. La ubicación de la sala consta de 3 sillones en uno es para tres personas en ellos estan: Li, Hiragizawa y Toya. En el siguiente sillón enfrente de este es el de dos personas y en el estamos Tomoyo y yo ( me mantengo lo mas alejada de yume)._

\- ¿no son guapos yume? Ellos van en el mismo salón que sakura y yo.- _dijo alegre Tomoyo._

\- es verdad lo son, ¿Encerio? a ustedes 4 a rían dos parejas hermosas.- _dice Yume._

\- Yume-ne no digas es eso - _digo si tratar de sonrojarme._

\- ok. Sakurita. Bueno, poniéndonos serios, Sakura. ¿Tocas el piano y violín toda vía?- _me quedo en silencio sentí como el color me abandona, nadie dice nada todos están tensos._

\- si ella lo toco hace poco una de las mejores interpretaciones que oí- _dice Eriol. Y yo solo le mando una mirada de agradecimiento._

\- enserio ? Sakura vamos toca para mi... - _dice mi hermana._

\- yo.. no creo que sea conveniente

\- si, sakura toca- _y veo a Tomoyo con odio puro._

\- esta bien. Tocare un poco. - _Me levanto y me dirijo al pequeño salón de musica que hay en la casa y saco el violín esta lleno de polvo pues nadie lo a usad en muchos años, así que lo limpio un poco y regreso a la sala. al llegar noto que ahora mi padre esta en el sillón individual y Nadeshiko cerca de Yume._

\- Elohim, Essaim...Elohim, Essaim... yo te invoco- _susurro y acomodo el violín en mi hombro y suspiro Comienzo a tocar un poco. "Bien aun lo escucho", sigo tocando. Es hermosa la cancion a pesar de todo. Comienza la parte difícil y es cuando todo se va al carajo. Todo a mi alrededor comienza a rodearse de agua, siento como dejo de escuchar el violín poco a poco. "Tengo que escucharte estas en mi oído deja me escucharte" pienso y siento cada vez mas el sonido se leja y yo toco mas fuerte pero nada..._

-" **es tu culpa** " _oigo la voz de Nadeshiko gritarme y yo simplemente dejo caer el arco y caigo de rodillas._

\- no lo escucho, sigo sin escuchar - _susurro y suelto el violín y me llevo las manos a los oídos_

\- Sakura... que pasa.- me dice Toya

" **ya, no volveré a ver su** **sonrisa** " _s_ e _me viene esa frase y antes de que el me toque me levanto y aparto su mano de un manotazo._

\- aléjate me mi Kinomoto- digo y salgo corriendo a mi cuarto y tranco la puerta.

* * *

(autor)

Todos se quedaron en shok. Todo iba bien para la violinista pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejo de tocar coordinadamente y tambien empezó a tocar con mas fuerza de la necesaria y con eso rompiendo varias cuerdas del arco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya no tocaba había dejado caer el arco y ella con el. Toya Kinomoto había tratado de alcanzarla pero ella simplemente se alejo de el.

Tanto el señor Fujitaka y Toya salieron de tras de ella, pero no alcanzaron a llegar y ella trabo la puerta por dentro.

\- Sakura... hija abre. - decía el señor.

\- sakura con un demonio abre asustas a Yume- grito Toya.

\- alejen-ce de mi.- dijo la chica desde el interior de su cuarto.

* * *

Mientras todo eso pasaba en la residencia Kuroba.

\- Kaito, Aoko ¿que hacen?- pregunta la señora Kuroba.

\- esperando a que Sak. regrese.- dice la niña.

-¿regrese?

\- si tío Fujitaa le mando un mensaje, dijo que tenia que ir por sus útiles.- contesta el chico.

\- dejen ir por ella. No me gusta; espero que no pase nada.

-Aoko no dejes que se levante.

\- claro Chikage-san - responde la niña

\- tu siempre Aoko- eso fue lo ultimo que oyó la señora y fue cuando marco un numero que no le gustaba se oyó el timbrazo y de inmediato le contestaron.

- _"necesito que bayas a la casa Kinomoto"- no espero un saludo, púes sabían que no era necesario._

 _-"voy para aya, Toya llamo que tiene una sorpresa para nosotros."_

-"¿ _no les dijo para que los quería?_ "

-" _no que era sorpresa_ "

 _-"estoy llegando y ustedes?"_

 _-"enfrente de ti". -_ todos se bajaron del carro y fueron a tocar la puerta pero en eso oyeron como ' _algo'_ o mas bien ' _alguien'_ caía, ellos tocaron el timbre y empezaron a oír gritos.

la puerta fue abierta por un chico de ojos ámbar

\- ¿disculpa esta Kinomoto Fujitaka?- pregunta con todo respeto la señora Kuroba.

\- si esta...-

" _abre esa maldita puerta Sakura, estas espantando a Yume_ "- oír aquello a 3 personas entran sin consentimiento y serca del pasillo ellos se detienen porque se les congelaba la sangre, pues no esperaban semejante escena, Yume Kinomoto en silla de ruedas y despierta, sobretodo ¡despierta! También a un furioso Toya gritando a una puerta cerrada y a un Fujitaca tratando de calmar a su hijo.

-" _abre o la derribaremos_ "- decía Toya kinomoto.

\- si lo hacen activaran las trampas de ese cuarto- dijo Chikage y fue cunado los dos hombres voltearon a ver a la mujer y se pusieron pálidos.

-Chikage-san- solo pudo susurrar Fuejitaka Kinomoto.

\- así que este día llego, no creí que fuera así, pero no hay remedio. Yue por favor en cuanto te diga carga a **MI HIJA** y llévala a mi auto.- dijo con extraña calma acercándose a la habitación y tocando suavemente.

\- mamá, ¿quien es esa mujer?- pregunta Yume viendo la escena.

\- ella es la esposa de tu tio Toichi- dice Nadeshiko, abrazando a su hija

-¿ porque le a llamado " _hija_ " a mi hermana?-

\- yo...

\- sakura.. amor abre la puerta...- decía la mujer cariñosa-mente

-no- dijo con un susurro y la mujer suspiro.

\- Sakura Kuroba Elizabeth ouvre la porte maintenant (Sakura Kuroba Elizabeth abre la puerta ahora.)

\- ouvrir si vous le pouvez (ábrela si puedes)- ambas mujeres hablaban en Franceses2

-ne me faites pas, bien avoir trois à ouvrir, trois ... deux ...(no me obligues, bueno tienes tres para abrir: tres... dos...)- decía la señora- une (uno)- pero la puerta no se abrió fue cuando la señora se acerco su rostro a la cerradura saco de su bolso saco una navaja inglesa para abrir la puerta y en cuanto esta estuvo abierta y ella suspiro al ver a la chica encogida...

-longue (vete)- dice la chica que estaba tapando sus oídos- not hear, I can not hear the piano and violin...(no escucho, no oigo el piano y el violín...)- susurraba la chica. Toya Kinomoto trato de entrar pero el cuerpo de Chikage la interrumpió.

\- así como esta no es conveniente observa que es lo que tiene en la mano primero- dice la mujer seriamente y este sin decir nada obcecaba la mano de la chica y ve que hay una especie de control.- ves eso es un control y solo ese tipo de control es para solo una cosa, activar sensores...

\- ¿que piensa hacer?- pregunta Yue Tsukishiro un chico de ojos azules y cabellos color plata de expresión seria.

\- la habitación prácticamente es un fortaleza, no esperaba menos de **mi hija,** pero... en ese estado no puede seguir. - da un suspiro y busca unos lentes de su bolsa y se los pone.- je allaiter mon bébé ... trois, deux, un- dice y con ágiles movimientos comienza a entrar, una flexion de piernas, un pequeño estiramiento y una vuelta en menos de 1 minuto ella había entrado y estaba a la en hincada enfrente de Sakura.- Nous rentrons à la maison (vamos a casa)- susurro la niña simplemente la vio y volvió a decir que no podía oír el piano y el violín todo en Francés y ella lo entendió estaba demasiado alterada y con suma delicadeza le quito el control y desactivo los sensores- Yue... por favor- dijo con voz normal y este entro y cargo a sakura entregándosela a Yukito y este salio con ella en brazos y la llevo al carro de Chikage Kuroa.

\- tu bien lo sabias, ella no puede tocar el piano o Violín, ni mucho menos cantar, desde ese día, y aun así supongo que han insistido para que ella lo haga - en ese momento estaba en la sala Kinomoto y al decir eso vio directamente a Tomoyo- se los voy a decir: Kinomoto **mi hija no volverá a pisar esta casa** -sentencio

\- no puedes hacer eso... - dijo Fujitaka.

\- claro que puedo, Toichi y yo tenemos la custodia total de sakura así que mientras ella quiera y yo tambien ella no pisara esta casa-

\- tu no puedes...- había dicho Toya

\- si puede Toya, después de este episodio si ustedes tratan de entrar a juicio, ustedes simplemente perderían pues, ustedes no se han ocupado de Sakura, es mas si han causado trauma tras trauma y un juez de lo familiar se fija en eso, y si ella habla con respecto a la señora, el juez prohibirá y pondrá una orden de restricción- dice Yue de la manera mas fría posible, de por si ese chico era frío en ese momentos el frió que extendió era mortal. nadie dijo nada, simplemente se callaron.

\- y ¿usted quien es y porque le dice a mi hermana hija y mucho mas importante aún porque la quiere alejar de nosotros?- dijo Yume

\- hola, un gusto en conocerte, aunque sea en este momento, deja me presentar me; mi nombre es Chikage, Kuroba Cikage soy la esposa de tu tío Toichi, la razón por la que la aparto de ustedes, es sencilla: ella no puede vivir con ustedes, ella hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser una Kinomoto, yo la e cuidado desde que ella era pequeña y ella es para mi mi hija, la razón es simple pequeña Yume Kinomoto, y es que mi pequeña sufre de males que no alcanzaria a entender, ella sigue el camino familiar Kuroba. Los Kudo son Detectives/escritores... los Kinomoto son doctores/antropólogos y los Kuroba somos Magos.

\- yo .. no ...- tartamudío Yume

\- no tengas cuidado, tanto mi marido como yo queremos a Sakura, ella a enfrentado muchas cosas y solo queremos que ella sea feliz y temo que estando en esta casa no lo sera, así que por eso me la llevo, pero si tu la quieres ver yo hablare con ella y tratare de convencer para que la veas, pero en un lugar publico.- Yume solo asintió algo aturdida - nos vemos- ella dio una reverencia y se fue.

dejando a muchas personas aturdidas.

* * *

en el auto.

-sakura pequeña deja de fingir se que no estas aturdida.

\- si, lo se, solo que no sabia como salir de eso; ella despertó, pero aun así no puedo verla me siento atrapada en una marea.

\- que piensas hacer, digo ahora ella esta despierta.

\- no la veré más, es lo que ellos querían, es lo que les daré, yo no la veré más, les daré el gusto. Como ella dijo "SAKURA KINOMOTO ESTA MUERTA" pues así sera.

\- eso dices ahora, pero cuando tengas la cabeza fría, tal vez pienses mejor.

\- es probable, pero lo dudo.

\- que aras, mañana Lady Sakura tiene actuación...

\- iré, sabes que nunca hemos faltado a nuestra palabra y no pienso empezar ahora-

\- bien llamare a Jiin-san para que te ayude.

\- necesito concentrarme mañana estará tío Kudo y no puedo estar de vil y me descubra

-de acuerdo.

* * *

en la casa Kinomoto.

\- nosotros nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones- dijo Shaoran y Eriol lo secundo.

\- claro - hablo Yukito Tsukisiro. después de que ellos se fueron y oyeron serrarse las puertas de ambas habitaciones, todo se quedo en un profundo silencio.

\- bueno es hora de que Yume baya a descansar después de tan desagradable escena.

-no, mamá quiero saber porque?

\- porque que? mi niña-

\- mamá, porque esa señora, se llevo a mi hermana, porque dice que la a cuidado, y mas importante **porque no hiciste nada para que no se llevara a Ssakura-** dijo casi gritando.

-Yume no tienes porque gritar, es algo que no puedes saber. ahora vamos a dormirte, Toya, hijo me ayudas a subir a Yume a su cuarto?-

\- sí...- solo dijo en un susurro- abraza mi cuello - dijo y ella así lo hizo se llevaron a Yume a su habitación que estaba lista.

* * *

en la sala.

-Tío, crees que ella se salga de la escuela?

-no lo se Tomoyo.

\- le dirán a Yume

\- eso solo depende se Nadeshiko.

después de unos minutos Nadeshiko y Toya bajaron.

\- nadie le dirá una palabra de la crianza a de Kuroba a Yume- dijo en tono frío Nadeshiko y se retiro a su recama

\- Yue, Yukito, porque la apoyaron?- dijo Toya Kinomoto.

\- es sencillo, Toya, ella tenia razón - dijo Yukito viendo a su amigo.

\- aun así ella es una Kinomoto

\- no según tu madre _no_ , recuerda en el hospital, que es lo que dijo y la cavas de escuchar " _nadie le dirá una palabra de la crianza a de "Kuroba" a Yume_ ", viste la llamo Kuroba, no la llamo " _hija_ " o simplemente "S _akura_ ".

\- pero... -

-ella tiene razón Toya, solo la hemos lastimado, no debimos presionarla a tocar.

\- eso es mi culpa- dijo Tomoyo

\- como sea de quien aya sido.- dijo Yue

\- sakura esta apunto de cumplir 18, y aunque comenzamos a Chikage-san que le deje verla el problema sera Sakura, pues dudo mucho que ella quiera verles- dijo Yukito.

-mi hermana, a crecido mucho, hace años que no la veía, se apuesto hermosa, casi no la reconocí cuan la vi con su pelo pintado...

\- ella se lo pinto desde que teníamos 9 años, dijo que no quería recordar a Yume, y no cambio su color de ojos porque los de Kuroba-san son verdes.- dijo Tomoyo.

\- así que ya no quiere formar parte de esta familia- dijo toya

\- la entiendo- interrumpió el papa de los Kinomoto- Yo hice lo mismo y Toichi tambien, nos decicimos de nuestras familias empezando otras, ella no quiere pertenecer a nosotros por lo que le hemos hacho. empezando por Nadeshiko y terminando por mi.

todo quedo en profundo silencio hasta que Tomoyo se levanto y se fue así como Toya, Yue y Yukito dejando a Fujitaka solo fue al cuarto de su hija y lo cerro, y fue al sótano que era como una pequeña biblioteca y ahí se puso a ojear un album de fotos, todas eran de su hija Sakura de todas las edades y tambien de un secreto que el guardaba.

ahi en una foto estaba su hija y su hermano vestidos similar-mente.

el tenia un pulcro traje blanco, un sombrero de copa blanco un monóculo en su ojo derecho, también se veía una capa, el tenia sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de su hija, ella traía un traje blanco pero al vez de traer pantalón tenia una falda de tablas, un monóculo en su ojo derecho y una boina blanca, esta sostenía una joya llamada artemisa una joya blanca en forma de luna creciente, ella se veía sonriente, y a tras había un helicóptero, esa foto fue tomada el día y momento que fue robada. El sonrío pues según la carta de su hermano ella había robado la joya apenas cumplidos los 13 años. Y aunque no quería involucrarla ella había sido lista y le había des cubierto.

* * *

Fujitaka.

Mi pequeña sakura. Había crecido demasiado en estos años que no es tuvo con nosotros todo por culpa de Nadeshiko y yo lo permití.

Los primeros días fue infierno para ella, yo lo sabia pero sin embargo ella trataba de sonreír. Pero todo empeoró cuando Toya vino y empezó a verla de mala manera. Yo no lo permití y le pedí ayuda mu hermano, el gustoso acepto en cuidarla mientras todo esto pasaba. La aleje de Nadeshiko y Toya, y cuando la traje de regreso ellos solo la ignoraban y la lastimaban.

Yo en un intentó de verle de nuevo su sonrisa y ser ella misma le di toda la custodia a mi hermano y su esposa con la condición que me dejaran verle. Y eso paso. Una o dos semanas al mes ella estaba conmigo en la casa Kinomoto y cada vez que yo llegaba de las excavaciones la veía en casa de mi hermano le entregaba sus regalos y le platicaba sobre mis excavaciones y al final me iba al día siguiente ella aparecía en la puerta de esta casa y ella y yo hacíamos como si solo nosotros dos existieramos. Durante esas semanas ella leia libros. Ambos platicamos en el jardín y nos dormíamos en la intemperie despues de una larga platica.

Mi pequeña había ocultado sus orígenes.

-continuara-

* * *

buen que tal este cap... lo se tengo falto-tas ortográficas pero aveces no las noto hasta que es demasiado tarde y el cap ya esta subido.

notitas:

1 sip el mismo del titanic "el corazón del mar"

2: no tengo idea de como se llama la lengua del Francés

 ** _el cap pasado no hubo RW así no puedo contestar ninguno_**

 ** _nos vemos :D besos..._**

 ** _ATT: Roxelana Li_**


	5. Un asalto estilo sakura Lady

**los personajes de sakura CC no me pertenecen ni los de Magic katio y Detective conan.**

 **pero la historia sí.**

 **espero que les guste ...**

 **Consover de SCC y MC y DC/MC**

-diálogos-

 _pensamientos_

 _(entre pensamientos)_

 _" **recuerdos** "_

"llamada por t _eléfono_ "

* * *

 **capitulo V**

 **Un asalto estilo sakura Lady**

 **"se derraman más lagrimas por plegarías atendidas que las no atendidas.-Santa Teresa de Jesús"**

* * *

 **Sakura**

 **Estoy durmiendo lo se puedo sentir el olor de mi habitación.**

 **-hermana, hermano. - oigo mi voz es de niña volteé hacia donde provenía y ahí estaba yo con las dos personas que alguna vez quise.**

 **Ahí estaba un chico de aproximadamente 13 años de edad sus cabellos son negros y sus ojos café oscuro. Su piel es algo morena.**

 **-que pasa hermana- y ahí la veo, una chica de 8 años; hermosos ojos verdes. Y cabellos castaños hasta sus hombros, tez ni muy blanca ni muy morena, simplemente perfecta**

 **\- mire me encontré esto- decía mi yo del pasado en ese tiempo tenia 3 años, para mi edad ya pronunciaba mejor las palabras (o al menos eso creó)**

 **Todo era normal. Yo admiraba ami hermana. Adoraba a mi hermano. Ese sueño es feliz, pero se que esto es solo momentáneo.**

 **Después oigo como la bocina de un carro. Y despues me veo a mi misma un poco mas grande.**

 **~es tu culpa~**

 **~ya no podre ver su sonrisa~**

 **La primera frase siempre la he oído pero ahora oigo la otra .**

 _me despierto . No e podido dormir bien en toda la noche gracias a mi sueño y genial 6:00 am es para que estuviera durmiendo, pero no tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza para dormir._

 _En primer lugar tenia que averiguar por que los Li/Hiragizawa habían mandado a su único heredero y al primo de este a Japón, de Meiling fue fácil, ella lo solicitó porque no quería ver al amor de su vida con otras._

 _Segundo hoy tengo dos shows que dar uno como Sakura Lady y otra como Sakura Kuroba. Pues quede de ayudar a mamá en su show de esta noche._

 _Y tercero y mas importante ¡Yume Kinomoto, esta despierta! Debo admitir que nunca pensé que despertaría. Pero no ha sido así ahora ella estaba despierta y yo tenia que alejar me de los Kinomoto._

 _8:00 am ._

 _Después_ _de dos horas acostada en mi cama y de revisar los mensajes de voz y mensajes ¿como es posible que mi buzón estuviera lleno?_

 _75 mensajes de voz de Tomoyo._

 _60 de Toya._

 _3 de Fujitaka_

 _Y 1 de tio Kudo._

 _60 mensajes escritos de Tomoyo._

 _70 de Toya._

 _5 de Fujitaka._

 _Y para mi sorpresa uno de Nadeshiko._

 _Después_ _de revisar y mandar respuestas todos ellos y mandar a freír espárragos Nadeshiko_

 _Me metí al baño me hace y me cambie de ropa. Baje a desayunar con **MI FAMILIA.**_

-Kaito, quieres ir al centro comercial con migo?

-he y eso porque.

-sencillo te falta tomar color pareces un zombi.- _se que eso lo molesta_

-si ajá? Dime la verdad hermanita.- _pero el me conoce muy bien y yo a el._

-bien, quiero ir a comprar unas cosas.- _sonrió y pongo cara triste_ \- anda siiiiii.

-bien iré...- _s_ e _resigna y yo sonrió victoriosa._

-enserio es eres el mejor - _y le abrazó._

 _Mientras el se iba a cambiar; me quede asolas con mamá._

-bien ya decidiste. Que aras ?

-sí, y no volveré a la casa Kinomoto y si me quiere ver Fujitaka sera en un lugar publico o aquí.

-¿segura?

\- sí, nunca me sentí mas segura-

\- lady Sakura actuara hoy?

-sí. Nunca me e retractado.

-bien; tambien ten en cuenta que hoy me ayudaras.

\- si mamá

 _Kaito bajo y nos dirigimos primero al doctor para confirmar que la torce dura estuviera bien y que le diera la autorización para caminar (si no me la daba iba a pedir una silla de ruedas pero el venia conmigo). Y así paso nos dio la autorización y nos fuimos al centro comercial. Y todo era un caos. Policías por donde quiera. El transito estaba a más no poder por suerte para no escape no utilizaría un carro. Ni el ala delta_.

-kaito vamos por un helado- _le propuso despues de visitar 15 tiendas y comprar por lo menos tres artículos de cada tienda._

\- si de chocolate.

 _Nos dirigimos a la heladería y compre dos helados. Uno de fresas y uno de Chocolate. Todo estaba bien hasta que Li y Hiragizawa viniera directo a mi. ._

-Kuroba, que sorpresa. - _dijo el inglés._

-ha, hola Hiragizawa, Li- _y seguí comiendo mi helado._

-quienes son okasa - s _i ahí están los celos de Kaito y su protección._

\- nadie cariño solo son dos compañeros de la escuela.- _le contesto conteniendo la risa púes el no sabe que son mis compañeros de clase._

-enserio? - _y no se pero parece que Li y mi hermano tuvieran una batalla de miradas._

-y Kuroba; sabes porque tanto alboroto?- _dice Eriol para quitar el tenso silencio que se formo_

-he? Acaso no saben que Lady Sakura dará un show.- _dice mi celoso hermano._

-lady sakura?- _preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

-sip, Lady Sakura o la Sakura Fantasma, su nombre original Kaito Sakura- _juro que vi a Shaoran palidecer cuando Kaito menciono 'Kaito Sakura'_ -. A anunciado que robaría 'el corazón del mar'

-¿una Ladrona que anuncia sus robos? - _pregunta Li._

-¿que tiene de malo?- _pregunto._

\- se me hace estúpido- _dice el castaño._

\- ¿que es estúpido, kasa?- _dice Kaito y miro con furia a Shaoran._

\- anda Li, di mas malas palabras enfrente de Kaito, a demás no es estúpido , es una rivalidad, entre ella y el propietario.- _me_ _defiendo_

\- parece que la defiendes.- _Dice Eriol, brabo así o mas idiota soy._

-pues claro que la defiendo Hiragizawa, no todos robamos y no todos tenemos el descaro de la phantom family...- _sonrío al recordar el sobrenombre que nos dieron por ser los ' **ladrones fantasmas** '_

\- ¿phantom family?- _me pregunta Li._

-si, acaso no conoces la historia... - _le digo como ofensa. pero ahora que lo pienso, desde que vi a shaoran se me a echo tremenda-mente familiar._

\- no la verdad no la conozco.-

-bien, hace mucho existo una Ladrona llamada Lady P ** _hantom_** , ella era una de las mejores ladronas, el día de su retiro Kaito KID apareció muchos dicen que ellos eran maestra y aprendiz, y unos años mas tarde a pareció Lady Sakura. Muchos afirman que Lady Sakura, Phantom Lady y Kaito KID son familia y siguen una "tradición"- _había hablado mi hermano y es algo que me enorgullece, pero como mamá y como papá yo tambien dejaría aquella vida, solo estaba en la espera que todos olvidaran a Lady Phantom y a Kaito KID, ese era mi objetivo._

\- bien tenemos que irnos mamá a de estar preocupada por nosotros.

-es verdad, mi abuelita a de estar preocupada- _dice y a mi me sale una gota de tras de la nuca al puro estilo Anime._

 _despues de eso nos vamos de ahí y caminamos a casa, despues de eso salgo por la puerta trasera y me dirijo al lugar de mi atraco, llego a Tokio y camino un par de cuadras hoy se hacen dos eventos muy importantes. Sakura Lady tiene Show y Chikage kuroba prometió un espectáculo que no se olvidaría._

 _Estoy en la torre de Tokio_

-señorita esta segura ?

-si Jii-chan.

-pero es de Kudo Yusaku, del que hablamos.

\- si ya se Kudu Yusaku; uno de los mejores detectives/escritores que existen; creador de la mayor saga de libros de misterio y creador del varón Nocturno, también el mejor rival de KID y por eso mismo. Tengo que retarlo.

\- esta bien señorita cuídese.

 _Sale una pequeña nube de humo y mi ropa cambio totalmente. Ahora tenia mi 'uniforme' una falda tableada un saco, una boina, unas calcetas hasta mis rodillas y unos zapatos todo era un conjunto blanco a excepción de mi camisa pues esta era azul y mi corbata que era roja. Y en mi ojo derecho había un monóculo. Traigo una capa blanca_

-bueno me tengo que ir Jiichan. - _el guineo el ojo y llevo mi mano a la altura de mi rostro y le hago una seña con este en forma de paloma; le doy la espalda y corro al borde de la torre y salto mi capa se transforma en el ala delta. Muy característica de los 'Kaito'; pues hace no mucho yo era apoda da Katou Sakura. Un juego de anagramas que significa ' ladrón del guante blanco'; pero poco despues los medios y mi Tio Yusaku me dieron el nombre de Lady Sakura o la Sakura Fantasma._

 _Pues al igual que mi padre robo a base de trucos de magia._

 _Llegó a la haz-otea de aquel edificio. Veo al 'pequeño' publico acumulado._

-'LADIES AND GENTLERMEN, It's showtime- l _es grito y me meto por una ventana pero sin romper una sola ventana, entre oí los pasos de los policías cerca me escondí una vez me metí en la ventilación hice al llegar a la sala de exhibición les arroje una lata de humo y un títere de mi estaba enésima de la baritina, esta se encontraba sentada._

-¡atrapen-la!- _grito Nakamori y los policías se arrojaron al muñeco._

-bien tambien quiero jugar- _susurre y me arije y entre todos logre hacer que un policía tuviera un atuendo similar al mio y yo me disfrace de policía y tome la joya rápidamente._

\- como tu no eres ella- _dijo mi querido vecino... cuando vio a mi pequeño maniquí y me situé en la entrada de la sala._

-es ella - _dije con vos de hombre_ \- corrió por el pasillo.

\- tras ella- _grita el inspector Nakamori y todos le siguieron excepto yo y Yusaku Kudo_ .- has mejorado mucho. - _dijo mi tío y una nueve de humo me envolvió mostrando mis verdaderas ropas mi 'uniforme'_

\- un placer verle de nuevo . - _respondo sin romper mi 'cara de póquer' y camino a la ventana._

\- eres escurridiza; aprendiste bien- _me dice sin mirarme y sacando unas esposas_.

\- tal vez el FBI te ofrezca un trato si les ayudas

\- no lo creo Kudo-San - _sonrió y los cristales de la exposición se rompen y las ventanas tambien. No me tapo, Pues se que eso pasaría, pero el no se lo espero y se escondió para protegerse y yo aproveche y salí corriendo asía la ventana y me aventé, una nube de humo me cubrió yo salte a la derecha con una capa que me cubría totalmente y me ocultaba en la oscuridad; los helicópteros no tenían señal alguna de mi, solo de mi muñeco señuelo._

 _No me entretuve y corrí por ese callejón_ _tratando de ocultarme de los policías. Llegue a mi motocicleta, pero no esperaba que el estuviera ahí._

\- disculpe, esa es mi moto.- _digo ocultando mi rostro con la luz de la lampara y poniendo mis manos en la cintura_.

\- linda moto- _me dijo el chico._

\- sabes que en este caso no se aplica el dicho 'ladrón que roba a ladrón tienen 100 años de perdón' - _me pongo al nerviosa oigo pasos y esos pasos son de la policía. ¡maldita sea Tío no pudiste elegir peor noche que esta para ayudarles!_

\- ¿tiene problemas.?- _dijo el chico._

*por aquí*- _oí a lo lejos los hombres de Nakamori_.

\- que cuantos años tienes 15 años tal vez 13 años. No es muy tarde para que estés solo por estos lados. - _lo se me estoy burlando pero tengo prisa. Y tengo que hacer que se aparte de la moto._

-pero que te has..- _bien se quito de mi moto. Corro asía ella y de un salto de caballo caigo en la en a ciento y pongo el motor en marcha._

\- gracias. Pequeño. - _sonrió pues tiene cara de no entender y arranco la moto justo a tiempo. Sonrió. Vaya se ve lindo enojado, pero se ve aun mas lindo con esa cara de 'no entiendo que pasa'._

 _Llego al teatro donde mi mamá tiene un show hoy quito mi boina mi monóculo y mi capa las guardo como loso yo se y entro por la entrada del personal._

-ya vine mamá- _digo un ves asolas en el camerino._

* * *

 _Chikage_

 _Hace mucho yo era una de las mejores ladronas que hayan existido, mi nombre "Lady Phantom" o la dama fantasma, pues mis apariciones eran un misterio y aparecía como un 'fantasma' pero a la vez era un fantasma 'cruel' ¿la razón? sencilla es pues yo engañaba a los policías con pistolas todo tipo de juguetes falsos con un montón de sangre artificial._

 _Yo era una ladrona única pues yo mandaba 'avisó previó' de las joyas que iba robar; era un sello personal._

 _Yo robaba por necesidad pero despues comencé a robar por deporte._

 _Un día simplemente me retire, me utilizaban todas las joyas que yo robaba ya eran falsas falsificaciones, así que decidí irme. Pero un día despues de dos años de retiro una carta 'de mi parte' llego y aun sabiendo que era una trampa fui._

 _La seguridad era mínima, al llegar despues de ver esquivar unas señales láser. Que alerta rían a la policía Parisina haciendo complicado mi escape. Lo conocí._

 _Ahí frente a mi estaba Toichi Kuroba._

 _Me ayudo y me salvo. Me dio un increíble beso y despues de eso tratarlo y salir con un mes el me llevó a su casa fue ahí cuando vi aun niña de uno años que estaba tocando el piano. Una melodía muy linda pero de repente se tornaba brusca y vi a Toichi correr a la pianista y la abrazo e impidió peque ella golpeara el piano._

 _"No lo escucho, es inútil Tío"_

 _Era lo que ella murmuraba y lloraba apretaba con fuerza las manos._

 _"No aprietes tus dedos se entumecerán y no podrás tocar bien"_

 _Vi como ella aflojaba sus manos. Después de eso me presentaron a la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto, la tercera hija del matrimonio Kinomoto, sobrina de Toichi Kuroba. Ella era una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños claro casi rubios. Unas esmeraldas por ojos. Ella desde los 5 años era un prodigio en el piano y violín._

 _Después_ _de una agradable cena ella se retiro a su habitación y me quede sola con el me contó muy por encima porque el vivía con su sobrina y el porqué de esta 'no escuchaba el piano o violín' su cantar se había salvado pero ella prefería no cantar mas._

 _Después_ _de eso el y yo nos comprometimos y antes de haber nos casado yo esperaba a nuestro pequeño hijo._

 _Una vez casados el hablo conmigo y me dijo que si adoptábamos a su sobrina; yo le dije que primero le preguntara a su hermano._

 _El tiempo que estuvo con nosotros ella sonreía muy levemente y le gustaba contar historias y cantarle a mi bebé mientras yo finja dormir. Un día llego el padre de ella y se la llevo de mi lado y yo me deprimí pues me había encariñado con esa niña. Que le cantaba o contaba historias a mi bebe, las semanas que ella se fue mi bebe estuvo muy inquietó como si le asustara algo o quisiera algo. Unas semanas despues de que Sakura se había ido Toichi y yo fuimos a visitarla, gran sorpresa me lleve al verla muy deprimida y siempre en su cuarto, tenia ojeras de no haver dormido muy vien y su piel estaba demaciado palida, como si no saliera nunca._

 _Fujitaka Kibomoto nos hablo con la verdad y no dijo que aunque amara demasiado a su pequeña el no podía cuidarla pues su trabajo le impedía estar en su casa, su hijo esperaba a su primer bebé y no podía cuidarla (aparte de que tenia cierto resentimiento por la niña) y su esposa se negaba a verla, a cuidarla._

 _Yo acepte de inmediato pues esa niña, esa hermosa flor se estaba marchitando lentamente._

 _Después_ _de obtener la custodia permanente de Sakura ella nos pidió cambiar su apellido y despues de consultarlo con su padre biológico lo hicimos y un día simplemente 'Kinomoto Sakura' dejo de existir y nació 'Kuroba Sakura'._

 _-_ ya bine mamá _\- oigo a mi pequeña flor entrar al camerino trae una falda blanca y una camisa azul junto con su corbata su chaleco y su saco los trae en en su brazo sus zapatos son negros y unas calcetas blancas que le llegan mas arriba de la rodilla_

 _-_ estamos por empezar.- _Ella solo asinto y fue a cambiarce_

 _'I'st show time' susurré para mi... y me fui asía el escenario_

* * *

Shaoran

 _Estaba molesto. No lo que le sigue esta furioso, y es que esa maldita niña Ladrona me había dicho A **MI** niño, A MÍ, esa chiquilla me las pagara..._

 _Todo empezó hoy por la mañana a mi hermana Faren Li se le ocurrió venir con boletos extra invitando a prácticamente todos los presentes a un estúpido show de magia._

 _El señor Fujitaka se había ido esa noche; y solo quedábamos Yume Kinomoto, la señora Nadeshiko, Eriol y yo, pero un poco mas tarde se nos unió Daidouji y Meiling._

 _llegamos y todo estaba repleto y no es broma avía demasiada gente._

\- mira que cantidad de gente hay... pero era de esperarse se presentan 5 de los mejores magos que hay...- _oí a Meiling decir._

\- ¿5 de los mejores magos?- _pregunta Eriol._

\- si, sipi, es porque el aniversario luctuoso de 2 magos muy respetados en esta comunidad- _dijo mi hermana restando-le importancia al asunto._

\- voy por un agua dije.- _y camine por las calles y fue ahí cuando la vi una moto esta era una YZF R1 2015, color blanco con azul, esta moto es mas genial que cualquier otra pues su motor de 600 cc de cuatro cilindros en línea y refrigeración líquida ha sido diseñado para ofrecer una suave y aprovechable banda de potencia, haciendo de la XJ6 Diversión la moto ideal tanto para los más expertos como para aquellos que empiezan nuevo chasis tubular se ha pensado para que ofrezca una gran manejabilidad, y sus limpias líneas enfatizan la esbelta imagen de la ligeras llantas de fundición contribuyen a reducir las masas no suspendidas, permitiendo que la horquilla delantera de 41 mm y la suspensión trasera tipo Monocross actúen de forma suave y efectiva. parece que no tiene dueño, pues no tiene matricula, pero antes de acercarme más a ella una voz me interrumpió._

-disculpe. esa es mi moto.- _oí una vos de una mujer y al levantar la vista la vi, era un a chica, con un traje blanco y llamativo, no podía ver su rostro por el monóculo y porque estaba a contraluz, su postura era cínica y elegante, se había aparecido delante de mi como una fantasma, y señora de la noche._

\- linda moto- _solo atine a decir pues su presencia me perturbo,_

\- sabes que en este caso no se aplica el dicho 'ladrón que roba a ladrón tienen 100 años de perdón' - _no supe a que se refería, seguro que mi cara reflejaba mi desconcierto púes una pequeña riza resonó, pero de inmediato se callo pues supongo que oyó algo_

\- ¿tiene problemas.?- _pregunte, al ver como ella volvía a sonreír, pero esa sonrisa parece ser real, es mas soberbia, por alguna razón no me gusto._

\- ¿que cuantos años tienes 15 años tal vez 13 años. No es muy tarde para que estés solo por estos lados.? - _esa maldita niña se a burlado de mi! que se a creido, me alejo de la moto y camino hacia ella_

-pero que te has...- _no termine la frase, pues ella corrió hacia mi, me esquivo fácilmente y dio un salto de caballo y se sentó en su moto y la encendió rápidamente._

-continuara-

* * *

buen que tal este cap... lo se tengo falto-tas ortográficas pero aveces no las noto hasta que es demasiado tarde y el cap ya esta subido.

 ** _contestando RW_**

 ** _Elfenixenlasllamas:_** gracias por leer y que te aya gustado mi Fic, te soy sincera ni yo misma se como reaccionara Shaoran cuando sepa la identidad de sakura y su doble vida.

 ** _tsuruga Lia1412:_** espero que este cap sea de su agrado.

 ** _nos vemos :D besos..._**

 ** _ATT: Roxelana Li_**


End file.
